un nuevo viaje
by 0o0khris0o0
Summary: despues de 7 años ash y brock se encuentran con misty , y ella se vuelve a ir con ellos hacia la liga violeta, pero esta vez tambien les acompañara casey , y gary a quien se encuentran en la liga violeta, mistyxash casey x gary dejar review
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno antes de nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic de pokemon, y no se como se ponen algunos nombre así como seguramente me equivocare, les agradecería que me dijeran como se ponen, así que sean buenos y dejen review porfa!

Bueno ahora os dejare que leáis el fic

………………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………………

Hace ya siete años desde que Ash comenzó su viaje pokemon junto con Brock y Misty, esta última se tuvo que ir a hacerse cargo de su gimnasio a ciudad celeste hace cinco años, después de que Misty se fuera se les unieron una chica llamada May y su hermano Max, los cuales también se tuvieron que ir a su ciudad, así que ahora ash solo iba con Brock de viaje, ash se havia convertido en un chico de 17 años, ahora también era bastante alto , llevaba el pelo totalmente despeinado sin su habitual gorra , y con el tiempo había conseguido un cuerpo increíble , aun así todavía no había tenido ninguna novia

Aunque pretendientes no le faltaban, Brock, con 20 años recién cumplidos, al revés que ash no había cambiando mucho solo había crecido un poco y su interés en las mujeres había aumentado mas si eso era posible, ahora ash y brock se dirigían al ultimo gimnasio que les faltaba para conseguir la medalla que permitiría a ash participar en la liga violeta (N.A: si se que es un nombre raro para una liga pero es que no se me ocurría nada)

-oye brock, como se llama la ciudad a la que nos dirigimos-pregunta ash, quien como era costumbre tenia a pikachu subido al hombro

-pues si no me equivoco se llama… ciudad acuática -dice brock mirando un libreto- aquí dice que ciudad acuática es famosa por sus playas y helados… y eso quiere decir que ¡habrá muchas chicas!-dice brock con corazoncitos en los ojos

-tu quédate con tus chicas y yo con mi medalla, ¿verdad pikachu?

-pika!

-oye ash, cuando salimos del centro pokemon de ciudad cristal, escuche que el líder de gimnasio de ciudad acuática había salido hace cinco meses y que…

-hace cinco meses! Y como se supone que tendré mi combate pokemon, si solo queda mes y medio para que empiece la liga violeta!

-tranquilo ash, déjame terminar quieres? Bueno como te iba diciendo, el líder de gimnasio se fue y para que el gimnasio no estuviera solo en ese tiempo, pusieron a una chica para que se encargara de ser la líder mientras que el otro estuviera ausente

-ah! Es eso entonces no hay problema, venceré a esa chica sin experiencia y ganare esa medalla mas fácil-dice ash poniéndose con su típica pose de victoria

-siento decepcionarte ash, pero tengo entendido que ella es mucho mas difícil de vencer, y que desde que esta ella de líder no la han ganado ningún combate

-bien, pues entonces yo sere el primero que la derrote-dice ash convencido- ciudad acuática a ya voy!

Y ash sale corriendo, pero cae en agujero, cavado por el team roquet claro esta, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado no se sorprendió parara nada, además no tendría problemas para salir por que brock no había caído, después de este incidente y de que mandaran a volar al team roquet no tuvieron mas contratiempos para llegar a ciudad acuática, por donde tuvieron que pasar por una pequeña playa con varia gente, brock miraba a las chicas con montón de baba en la boca y corazoncitos en los ojos y las chicas miraban a ash y ash iba pensando en su combate pokemon , y por fin después de la larga caminata llegaron al centro pokemon

-hola bien venidos al centro pokemon –dice la enfermera joy

-hola preciosa! Estoy seguro que el destino me trajo a esta ciudad para conocerte y…-brock nada mas ver a la enfermera joy empezó a soltar su discurso amoroso, como siempre

-hola enfermera joy, podría revisar a mis pokemon y darnos un cuarto por favor –dice ash cogiendo a brock de la oreja y tirandolo para tras seguido de uno de los gritos de brock

-claro, ahora mismo, déjame a los pokemon-dice joy

-claro-le dice ash entregándole las pokeball

-toma-joy le da la llave del cuarto y se lleva a los pokemon de ash para revisarlos

Ash y brock se dirigen a la habitación y dejan las mochilas en el suelo, brock se sienta en una silla y se pone a leer algo en la guía pokemon y ash se tumba en la cama suya

-brock, en el gimnasio acuático los pokemon son de tipo agua verdad?

-si, supongo que vas a usar a pikachu no?

-si y también a charizard aunque sea de fuego es muy fuerte

charizard volvió con ash después de estar tres años en el valle charizitico, y ahora era mucho mas grande y fuerte que antes

-estoy esperando a que llegue mañana para mi combate pokemon –dice ash ilusionado

-bueno, para mañana queda mucho tiempo así que por que no vamos un rato a bañarnos a la playa y… de paso puedo ver muchas chicas en bikini!

-no tienes remedio brock, esta bien vamos a la playa pero primero voy a recoger a pikachu y a los demás

Cuando ya terminaron de coger a los pokemon fueron a la playa con el bañador puesto y soltaron a todos los pokemon, después brock fue a por unos de los famosos helados de la ciudad, cogio uno de vainilla para ash, otro de chocolate para el y dos tarrinas grandes de varios sabores para los pokemon,

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en la playa cuando una chica pasa por delante de ellos, pero es detenida por brock, y este empieza a soltarle el típico discurso con corazones en los ojos

-perdónale, pero el es así, cuando ve una chica bonita, va lanzado-dice ash quitando a brock

-aja, entiendo-dice la chica mirando a ash , ella tendría unos 17 años, tenia el pelo de color azul verdoso y corto a la altura del cuello, y vestía ahora tenia puesto un bikini de color amarillo con rallas negras y con ella estaba un meganium, con un lazo atado en la frente que se le hacia familiar

el pikachu de ash se bajo y miro al meganium y al parecer el meganium también lo miro y después su rostro paso a uno de sorpresa y después a uno de alegría

-mega!

-meganium, conoces a este pikachu?- pregunto la chica estrechada por la reacción de su pokemon, después miro hacia brock quien seguía babeando, -un momento pero si tu… eres brock!

-mi bella dama que ilusión, si sabes mi nombre y…-brock seguía con su discurso

- oye brock, que soy yo, soy- pero nada brock seguía y no hacia no caso, la chica mira a ash y dice- oye tu eres ash verdad?

-eh? Si, asi me llamo, te conocemos –pregunta ash extrañado, después mira al meganium y murmura- pero si ese es… casey!

-la misma

-ya decía que me resultabas familiar

-casey? La fan de los electrabuz-dice brock –valla nunca lo hubiera imaginado, esta muy cambiada

-y tu estas mas alto y al parecer no has cambiado nada –dice casey riendo- pero el que mas a cambiado a sido ash, si hasta has madurado!

- si, un poco, al parecer sigues siendo tan hincha de los electrabuz como antes, no?-dice ash

-claro que si! oye chicos os importa si boy un momento a recoger a los pokemon y mi toalla, que los he dejado allí-dice casey señalando una parte de la playa donde estaban sus pokemon jugando

-claro!-dicen brock y ash al unísono

Después de que casey fuera a por sus cosas y se instalara con ellos, hablaron de muchas cosas, entra ellas, que casey había conseguido la medalla acuática, pero cuando estaba el anterior líder y que se quedaría en esa ciudad hasta que empezara el torneo de la liga violeta, ect.

-y misty?- pregunto casey

-pues ella se tuvo que ir a hacerse cargo de su gimnasio…-dice ash un poco triste

-oh, ya veo, entonces mañana vas a ir al gimnasio para tu combate pokemon, no ash-dice casey

-exacto, y ganare mi ultima medalla

-entonces iré a animarte

-gracias!

-oye ash, ahora que lo pienso, aunque ganes tu medalla mañana, todavía queda como un mes, por que no nos quedamos aquí, y después nos vamos con casey a la liga violeta

-buena idea brock, a ti te parece bien no casey?-dice ash

-claro que si! Muchas gracias chicos!

……………………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………………….

a la mañana siguiente , ash, brock y casey se dirigieron al gimnasio, el gimnasio era un sitio muy grande pintado en varios tonos azules, entraron a una sala que al parecer era donde tenían los combates pokemon, brock y casey fuero a sentarse a unos bancos que estaban apartados

-hola! Ay alguien, vengo para retar al líder de gimnasio –dice ash gritando,

-el gimnasio esta cerrado-dice una chica de unos 17 años pelirroja con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, iba vestida con un bikini azul y un pareo morado y tenia una toalla pequeña echada en el cuello

-cerrado? Eh… no le puedes decir a la líder, si puede combatir con migo un momento, por favor!

-el antiguo líder vendrá en una semana, asi que esperate y vuelve dentro de una semana

-que? no! Yo no pienso esperar una semana para tener mi medalla, llama a la chica que se ocupa del gimnasio, y que venga a combatir conmigo

-en el gimnasio no hay nadie mas que vosotros y yo, no hay ningún arbitro

-pues cuando venga la líder del gimnasio que combata conmigo, si gano me da la medalla y si no me aguanto, me da igual que aya arbitro o no

-ah! Eres un cabezón, esta bien, las reglas son estas usaremos dos pokemon cada uno y si empatamos, lo resolveremos con un tercer combate, entendido?-dijo ella

-esta bien! Pero… donde esta la líder?

-oye chaval, tu eres un poco corto no? Yo soy la líder!

-a vale, bueno a combatir!

El combate fue muy duro, primero ella uso a golduck y ash a treecko que había evolucionado a grovyle

Gano el golduck de ella, después ash uso a pikachu y ella a dewgong, en esta gano ash, y el la ultima

Ella a gyarados y ash a charizar, los dos pokemon ya estaban muy agotados

-gyarados hiper rayo!

-charizar lanzallamas!

Al chocar estos dos ataques hubo una grande explosión y no se podía ver nada por el humo que había

cuando el humo se quito se vio que gyarados y charizar habían derrotados al mismo tiempo

-un empate –dice ash sorprendido

-eso parece- la chica camina hacia ash y le dice- durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí este a sido el mejor combate de todos, toma te la mereces-dice dándole la medalla

- valla, muchas gracias, que bien ya tengo mi medalla acuática!

-_este chico, me resulta familiar_- piensa ella – oye ahora que me doy cuanta no te pregunte tu nombre

-me llamo ash keptchu de pueblo paleta

-hola guapísima yo soy brock, y te doy mi corazón!

-yo casey- dice quitando a brock

-no puede ser…-dice ella, con los ojos llorosos- chicos estáis aquí y casey tu también

-eh? Que quieres decir-pregunta casey

-soy yo misty

……………………………..0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………….

bueno ya he terminado el capitulo, el próximo capitulo lo pondré cuando tenga alómenos unos 4 review

asi que si queréis otro capitulo ya sabéis a mandar review!

En la historia las parejas serán ash x misty y casey x ¿, la de casey no lo digo por que va a ser una sorpresa, pero ya digo q no es brock , brock creo que no va a tener pareja , pobrecito

Bss de 0o0khris0o0


	2. habamos cn ls amigos y un peqño acidente

Hola, bueno por fin he regresado con el segundo capitulo, pero antes me gustaría

agradecer por dejar sus comentarios a: **Jors, usagiprincessdream, devlain y Elizabeth **

de verdad muchas gracias por vuestros reviews

…………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………………………

-Misty!- dice Brock y Casey a la vez

-si-dice la pelirroja pasándose el brazo por los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas

-te había echado de menos!-dice casey corriendo a abrazar a su antigua amiga

-si nosotros también te habíamos echado en falta-dice brock dándola un abrazo

-ash, no dices nada-dice misty

-eh? si…es que me he quedado sorprendido-dice ash- has cambiado mucho

-un poco, no me vas a dar un abrazo?-dice sonriendo a la vez que va a abrazar a ash

-bueno, por que no pasáis y hablamos mientras tomamos algo

-si! – dicen los tres al unísono

Después pasaron a una sala con algunos sillones y una mesa en el centro y misty fue

a por algunas bebidas y algo de picar paro ellos

-bueno contarme que habéis echo en este tiempo – dice misty

-pues nosotros nada en especial, hemos estado viajando y ahora pues nos dirigimos a la

liga violeta –dice ash

-yo he estado entrenando a mis pokemon y he ido a muchos partidos de los

electrabuz!-dice casey-y ahora también me dirijo a la liga violeta, y tu que

has estado haciendo todo este tiempo misty?

-pues e estado entrenando para ser una buena líder de gimnasio en ciudad

celeste, y hace unos meses como mis hermanas se estaban encargando de

llevar el gimnasio, me llamaron pare que me ocupara de este gimnasio durante la a

ausencia del lider actual

-oye misty te quiero preguntar una cosa desde que tuviste el enfrentamiento con ash

-si, el que?

- el golduck que usaste, no será- dice brock

- si, es psiduck, increíble no? Jaja, estuve medio año enseñándole aprender a nadar

y año y medio entrenándole, pero al fin valió la pena, aunque me costo varios dolores de cabeza

-valla es sorprendente, te has convertido en toda una líder de gimnasio, oye que

vas hacer cuando venga el líder de gimnasio, volverás a ciudad celeste-pregunta ash

-pues no se, supongo

-pero te vas a volver a encargar del gimnasio?

-no, se encargaran mis hermanas

-ha entonces te volverás a venir con nosotros-dice ash

-como en los viejos tiempos –dice brock

-si! me encantara estar otra vez con vosotros , oye casey, después de la liga violeta que vas a hacer

-pues no se, vagare por hay, en busca de pokemon

- bueno entonces supongo que no te importara si vagas por ahí con nosotros, verdad?-dice brock

-de verdad? claro que si!

-bueno entonces dentro de una semana partiremos hacia la liga violeta-dice ash

-bueno misty, cuéntanos has tenido ya algún noviete? –dice casey con una sonrisa picara

-pues la verdad , no

-bueno la ultima vez que te vi no te iba mal, por que ya tenias un pretendiente

-he? A si, ese chico Joryo, aunque la final te vino bien por que acabaste yendo a un partido de los electrabuz

-si, una suerte además la comida era riquísima y el partido se veía fenomenal

-bueno supongo, que estas esperando que salga el chico exacto no?-dice casey mirando a ash sonriendo pícaramente

-casey!-dice misty roja, alegrándose por que ash no se aya dado cuenta de la indirecta de la joven

-bueno chicos yo me llevo a misty, que nos vamos de compras, nos vemos a las siete en el centro pokemon

-he espera y nosotros que hacemos mientras tanto!-dice ash

-pues mira, en este lugar sirven la mejores hamburguesas que he probado-dice misty dándole un folleto a ash

-si! Vamos brock, estas hamburguesas son mejores que ir de compras!

………………………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0……………………………….

Ash y brock estaban sentados en el restaurante hablando, brock se estaba comiendo una hamburguesa

mediana y ash tenía unas 5 hamburguesas grandes y comía como un loco

- que raro que nos hallado encontrado con misty y con casey después de tanto tiempo y el mismo día

-se eg mu rsro-dice ash atragantándose con la comida

-te vas a ahogar bruto

-na, estoy bien, he? Brock?-dice ash buscando a brock con la mirada, que estaba

detrás de un grupo de chicas

-brock te importaría dejar de ver a las chicas un rato?- dice ash trayendo a brock de la oreja

-pero como quieres que deje de ver a esas preciosidades!

-eres un caso imposible

-si no fuera que dices el nombre de cierta pelirroja cuando sueñas diría que eres de la otra acera

-que! no me digas cu digo el nombre de misty en alto cuando sueño!-dice ash rojo asta las orejas

-no, no dices nada, pero tu mismo te has descubierto que sueñas con misty-dice brock- valla eso no

me lo habías contado ash

-que! a-ami no me gusta

-ya claro, si hasta pikachu se da cuenta de eso, verdad pikachu

-pika!

-como se lo digáis a alguien os matare-dice ash todavía rojo

…………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…………………………….

mientras tanto dos chicas iban y venían de un montón de tiendas de ropa

casey iba vestida con la ropa de siempre, y misty había cambiado su anterior ropa

por una blusa tres cuartos en diferentes tonos de azul oscuro y una falda azul celeste

-mira, vamos a ver esa tienda misty

-si, mira esa falda, me la voy a comprar

-yo me voy a comprar ese top,

-mira casey, esto te gustaría a ti -dice señalando una falda como de camuflaje de color negra y amarilla

-si! Esta genial, me la comprare

después de que se hubieran probada media tienda salieron con unas dos bolsas mas cada una , después fueron a un puesto de helados, y se sentaron en una terraza y dejaron las bolsas de ropa en el suelo

- que quieren para tomar señoritas-dice un camarero

-haber yo quiero un helado con una bola de chocolate y otra de nata y con sirope de fresa-dice casey

-yo uno de frutas del bosque con sirope de fresa –dice misty

-bueno misty, que opinas de ash

-como que, que opino de ash?

-pues eso, que que te parece, por que hay que admitir que ha cambiado mucho y ahora esta muy guapo

-casey, te gusta ash

-no! Tranquila, jaja, no pretendo quitártelo-dice sonriendo

-he! Pero que ash no es mi novio, así que no me lo puedes quitar

-ya, pero te gusta y eso es lo mismo

-bueno…supongo-dice algo sonrojada

-hace unos año nunca hubieras admitido que te gusta

-tal vez, pero de todas maneras eres la única que lo sabes, edemas no pienso demostrarlo

-me lo imaginaba, gracias-dice casey al camarero que acababa de traer los helados

-bueno dime, tu ya has tenido novio casey

-no, de momento lo único que me interesa son los pokemon, y el mejor equipo de todos

es decir los electrabuz!

-bueno de momento es en lo que te tienes que preocupar por que estas a las puertas de la liga violeta

-lo se, y ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El suelo de la terraza donde estaban misty y casey empezó a derrumbarse y ellas y toda la gente que estaban empezaron a caer junto con la terraza, misty se dio en la cabeza y se quedo inconsciente y después le cayeron algunas piedras encimas de ella y casey fue la que menos se daño por que saco a meganium rápidamente para que le quitara las cosas que se le venían encima, pero se disloco un brazo, después de unos minutos había un montón de gente rodeando el restaurante y ambulancias, policías y mas gente que estaban quitando los escombros y sacando a las personas heridas

-casey, misty!-dice ash apareciendo junto a brock entre la gente

-ash! Estoy aquí!-dice casey

- casey! Que te a pasado, donde esta misty!-dice ash ayudándola a levantarse con cuidado

-no se! Creo que se ha quedado atrapada por los escombros!-dice casey haciendo

una mueca de dolor por el brazo y señalando una parte donde había visto a

misty atrapada

-que! mierda…, brock quédate con casey, yo voy a sacar a misty

-si-dice brock asistiendo y cogiendo a casey en brazo y llevarla donde había unos

médicos para que la curaran el brazo

-misty!-grita ash mientras quitaba los escombros de encima de misty, encontrando el

cuerpo de la muchacha

después ash se dirige donde estaban las ambulancias y uno de los doctores le dice que la deje en una camilla

-doctor, misty se encuentra bien, no le ha pasado nada-dice ash preocupado

-no lo se, se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte el cabeza, tenemos que ingresarla en el hospital

para ver que después no haya sufrido nada

-cuanto tiempo va a estar ingresada doctor –dice apareciendo casey junto a brock con una venda en el brazo

-unos 4 días o quizás una semana

…………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………..

bueno ya he terminado el segundo capitulo, este quizás ha sido un poco aburrido pero dentro de pocos será mejor, también quiero decir que dentro de unos dos capítulos aparecerá el quinto y ultimo componente del grupo, que es con el que emparejare a casey, mandar review y me decís quien creéis

quien es, por que os adelanto que el si es conocido

bueno si queréis una continuación ya sabéis mandar review por que si no tengo unos 4 o 5 no lo

continuare

bss.de.0o0khris0o0 nn


	3. nos encontramos con un viejo amigo!

Hola! Ya vuelto con el tercer capitulo, espero que no os aya hecho esperar mucho! Bueno, casi mejor no me pongo a hablar y os dejo con el capitulo

……………………………..0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………

La ambulancia se llevo a misty a otros heridos al hospital, a casey no se la llevaron por que la atendieron allí mismo y según los médicos solo necesitaba un poco de reposo para que se le curara el brazo, los médicos les dijeron a ash, brock y a casey que fueran a dormir al centro pokemon y que mañana fueran a ver a misty porque ese día iba a estar en observación para compobrar que no había sufrido ningún daño

Después ese mismo día cuando ya había anochecido, casey, brock y ash estaban en la habitación del centro pokemon

-tranquilízate ash, ya veras como le pasara nada a misty-dice brock tratando de calmar a ash que andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

-lo siento, pero no me puedo tranquilizar, estoy preocupado por misty, no entiendo por que no podemos estar ahora con ella-dice ash

-ya te lo dijeron los médicos ash, misty esta en observación, además a lo mejor todavía no a despertado, y nosotros estamos igual de preocupados-dice casey que estaba sentada en la cama con una pierna estirada y la otra encogida y apoyando la espalda en la pared

-ya lo se –dice ash mientras coge a pikachu que tenia una cara triste por el accidente de misty, y se sienta en una silla-tu también estas preocupado verdad pikachu

-pika

Después de un tiempo que estuvieron hablando, se fueron a dormir, aunque a ash le fue un poco difícil dormirse, después de un tiempo lo izo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando brock y ash se despertaron encontraron una nota en la mesa y la cama donde casey dormía vacía

_Chicos he ido al hospital para ver que tal esta misty_

_también he llamado para saber el numero de su_

_habitación, así que cuando vengáis al hospital acordaos que _

_el número de su habitación es el 186 _

_Firmado: casey _

-pues ya nos había podido llamar para ir con ella -dice ash después de leer la nota

-bueno que importa ir un poco después- dice brock

- pues a mi si me importa – dice ash de mala gana

Después ash y brock se dirigieron al hospital, entraron por una puerta y subieron hasta la segunda planta donde había un cartel donde ponía "_habitaciones ,142 a la 196_" y fueron por el largo pasillo buscando la habitación de misty

- 186, esta es la habitación de misty- dice ash y después el y brock entran

la habitación era de un tamaño mediano, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y al fondo había una ventana con cortinas azules, también había una tele que funcionaba con monedas y una puerta por la que se entraba a un baño , un pequeño armario, y finalmente una cama con una silla al lado donde estaba sentada casey y misty tumbada en la cama

-hola chicas- dice brock- que tal te encuentras misty?

-chicos, misty… a perdido la memoria –dice casey con la cara seria

-que!-dice brock sorprendido, ash no dijo nada por que se había quedado en una especie de shock

- el medico dice que con el tiempo la ira recuperando, pero no sabe con que rapidez

-y vosotros quienes sois?-dice misty

-bueno… pues este de aquí es ash-dice brock señalándole- y yo, yo soy brock tu novio-dice con una sonrisa y ash recuperándose del shock mirándole con una cara de: que! Maldito te voy a matar!

-ah , mi novio, ya veo-dice misty con una sonrisa muy dulce- no tienes remedio brock, ERES UN MALDITO APROBECHADO! –dice misty con cara de cabreo y dándole un puñetazo empotrándolo contra la pared

-ahhhhhh! Pero que daño! Tu no habías perdido la memoria!

-claro que no! Era una broma idiota, ahg no me puedo creer que seas tan aprovechado

-bueno, tenia que intentarlo –dice brock subiendo los hombros

-os deberían dar el premio a mejores actrices, ya creía que habías perdido la memoria de verdad, no deberíais hacer estas bromas- se quejo ash

-jaja, vamos no es para tanto, además tenias que haber visto tu cara cuando casey lo dijo-dice misty riéndose

-pues no me hace gracias-dice ash girando la cabeza hacia un lado

- vamos ash, me sorprendes, antes siempre te acusaba de inmaduro y ahora mira

-esta bien, bueno dime, que tal te encuentras

-bien, tan solo me e hecho una pequeña fractura en la pierna y algunos rasguños nada mas, pero el medico me ha dicho que me quedase dos días mas-dice misty

-bueno, entonces en una semana podríamos partir hacia la liga violeta-dice brock

-si, tardaremos en llegar como unos cinco días, así que cuando lleguemos todavía faltaran dos semanas para que empiece-dice misty

……………………………0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………………………………

Ya habían pasado los dos días en los que misty tuvo que estar en el hospital, pero como su pierna todavía no se había curado del todo, el medico le dijo que estuviera unos cuatro días en reposo, después, el líder del gimnasio donde se encargaba misty vino dos días antes y misty se quedo en el centro pokemon con ash, casey y brock

-oye chicos, nosotras nos vamos a ir a comer a un restaurante de comida mexicana, os venís?-dice casey preguntándoles a ash y a brock

-comida mexicana? Suena bien, me apunto-dice brock

-si, yo también voy -dice ash

Después salieron del centro pokemon hacia el restaurante, pero a unas calles antes de llegar ash se tropezó con un chico

-lo siento, estas bien? - dice ash ayudando a levantarse al chico con el que había tropezado

-si, tranquilo-dice el chico levantando la cabeza- eh? Anda, hola ash!

-richie! que tal estas?-dice ash saludando a richie

-bien, y vosotros?-dice mirando hacia ash y brock

-bien-dice ash y brock al unísono

-valla, misty cuánto tiempo-dice richie sonriendo

-si, a ti no te veo desde mas tiempo que a ellos-dice señalando a ash y a brock-y tu si me has reconocido, tienes una buena memoria

-si, y tu eres?-dice mirando hacia casey

-me llamo casey, encantada

-igualmente-dice dándole la mano a casey

-nosotros nos vamos a comer a un restaurante mexicano, te bienes?-le dice brock

-vale

Después de encontrarse con richie todos fueron el restaurante, y los cinco sentaron en la mesa y pidieron las ordenas al camarero, hablaron un rato sobre las cosas que les habían pasado en ese tiempo, pero entonces dos personas vestidas de mexicanos aparecieron, que mira por donde resultaron ser el team roquet, como siempre

-bueno ahora nos llevaremos a pikachu-dice jessy, entonces meowth corta la electricidad y se quedan a oscuras y cuando la volvieron a poner el team roquet ya no estaba

-pikachu!-dice ash buscándolo con la mirada

-pika, pika-dice pikachu que estaba al lado de sparki, el pikachu de richie

-pikachu?-dice ash-

-pero si pikachu esta aquí a quien se han llevado?-dice richie

-pues…a casey y a misty, que son las que faltan-dice brock

………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………….

El team roquet había salido del restaurando en el globo, como de costumbre, y ya estaban a las a fuera de la ciudad, ahora estaban caminando por un bosque y el pobre james estaba cargando con la bolsa por que como siempre jessy casi nunca hacia nada y le mandaba todo el trabajo a james y meowth

-oye pikachu últimamente a engordado un poco-dice james

-no seas exagerado y sigue caminando-le manda jessy

-bueno vamos a coger a pikachu-dice meowth ala vez que los tres se ponen unos guantes de goma para que pikachu no les lanzara un rayo

-oye! Estas no son pikachu!-dice meowth

-claro que no somos pikachu imbecil!-dice casey

-deberías compraros unas gafas, además nosotras somos dos, pikachu solo es unos, y el peso es demasiado diferente-dice misty

-bueno vosotras sois amigas de los mocosos, a si que vendrán a por vosotras, y después cogeremos a pikachu

-jajaja, lo dudo, lleváis siete años intentándolo, y nunca lo habéis conseguido y esta vez no será la excepción, pardillos-dice misty

-cállate, un momento tu eres la mocosa pelirroja,-dice meowth reconociendo a misty

-la misma

-bueno mirar, nosotras nos tenemos que ir así que haciendo honor al equipo de los electrabuz, elijo a elekid!-dice casey sacando a elekid

-adelante catnea!-dice james

-sivaiper!-dice jessy lanzando la pokeball

-necesitas ayuda casey?-le dice misty a casey

-no, tranquila yo sola puedo con estos, elequid rayo!-dice casey

Pero con suerte los pokemon del team roquet lo consiguen esquivar, y catnea lanza un pil misil seguido por un picotazo venenoso de sivaiper que dan de lleno a elequid dejándolo muy mal herido

-elequid!-grita casey, entonces elequid comienza a brillar-elequid…no puede ser esta… ¡esta evolucionando!

-esta evolucionando a electrabuz! –dice misty sorprendida

-esto es genial! Mi elequid a evolucionado! tengo un electrabuz! –dice casey con estrellitas en los ojos- genial! Electrabuz ataque trueno!-entonces el electrabuz recién evolucionado lanza un trueno que manda a volar al team roquet

-el team roque despega de nuevo!-dicen los tres despegando como siempre

-misty! Casey! –dice ash apareciendo con richie y brock

-ash!-dice misty llamándolos

-estas bien-le dice brock a misty y casey que estaba saltando abrazada al electrabuz

-si pero sobre todo casey que esta emocionada con su electrabuz-dice misty

-valla que suerte, y tu misty? Puedes andar bien, no te ash echo nada en la pierna? –le dice ash preocupado

-si estoy bien-le dice misty levantándose y haciendo una mueca por la pierna-bueno más o menos

-bueno, sube te llevare hasta el centro pokemon-le dice ash con un pequeño sonrojo

-eh? Bueno… esta bien gracias-dice misty también sonrojada

Después todos fueron otra vez hacia el centro pokemon, ash llevando a misty a cuestas y hablando con brock y richie, y casey estaba atontada mirando a su electrabud que estaba caminando a su lado

-oye richie tu también vas a la liga violeta?-le dice brock a richie

-no, de momento no estoy interesado en participar el ligas, solo me estoy entrenando con mis pokemon

-y ahora hacia donde te diriges-dice misty bajando de ash ya que estaban llegando al centro pokemon y su pierna ya estaba mejor

-pues me voy a ciudad plateada

-ciudad plateada? Eso esta en el camino contrario de la liga violeta –dice casey dejando de mirar a su pokemon y guardándolo en su pokeball

-si-dice mientras entran al centro pokemon-valla se ha hecho tarde, creo que me voy a dormir, vamos sparki-dice richie a la vez que sparki se le sube al hombro

-yo también me voy a dormir –dice casey

-y nosotros-dicen ash, misty y brock al unísono

ash, brock y richie se fueron a su habitación y casey y misty a la suya

…………………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………

Por la noche ash como no se podía dormir, salio a una salita del centro pokemon que solo estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara

-misty que haces aquí-dice ash viendo a misty sentada en unos de los tres sillones que había en la sala

-eh? a, hola ash, es que no me puedo dormir

-yo tampoco-dice sentándose al lado de misty- sabes, ayer me dite un susto de muerte cuando te vi inconsciente con todos esos escombros encima

-casey me contó, que tu me sacaste de ahí , gracias

-no me tienes que agradecer, no te iba a dejar ahí tirada no?-dice ash sonriendo

-supongo

Entonces ash fue acercando su cabeza hacia la de misty, se podía sentir la respiración del uno cerca de otro y sus labios estaba separados por tan solo unos tres centímetros hasta que…

……………………………..0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………...

hola! Jeje, que mala soy dejándolo en un momento como este, pero en fin tendréis que esperar asta el próximo capitulo para ver que pasa, antes que nada quiero agradecer los revierw que me habéis dejado

**Jors: **me alegro que te gustase el capitulo, y tranquilo misty no perdió la memoria, tan solo les izo una pequeña broma a ash y a brock, aunque se a podido ver que brock es un poco aprovechado no, jaja, bueno espero que también dejes otro comentario

**el juez:** buenoaqui tienes la continuación, espero que te aya gustado

**zetaonl:** me alegra que te guste mi fic, siento no haber podido poner a drew, pero es que no se me ocurría como meterlo en la historia, pero si pude meter a richie, aunque en el próximo capitulo se tendrá que ir a otra ciudad espero que no te importe y sigas dejando tus comentarios

**Nayru-san: que** bueno que te gustase, y tranquila que es imposible que me enfade por el review, es mas me alegra que dejes tus comentarios

**GiGi - Mistyshirine: **hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y a mí también me gusta el pokeshipping

**Julián manes: **bueno aquí esta la continuación, y respecto lo que habías dicho si casey se quedaba con gary o con el chico que le llevo al partido de los electrabuz, tengo que decirte que has acertado, pero no te diré quien es de los dos, para que lo sepas habrá que esperar al próximo capitulo, que es cuando sale, espero que dejes otro comentario!

Bueno ya he terminado de contestar a los review, así que si queréis otro capitulo quiero tener al menos de cinco a siete review

Bss.de. 0o0khris0o0


	4. la liga violeta, un nuevo acompañante

Hola! Si ya se que he tardado un montón de tiempo, pero perdonarme por favor! Si es que he tenido un montón de exámenes y todo eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir la continuación, bueno agradezco mucho los reviews a: **katy waterflower, Nauru-san, Julián manes y al juez**

………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o………………………………………..

Ash fue acercando su cabeza hacia misty, se podía sentir la respiración del uno cerca del otro

los labios de ambos estaban separado por tan solo unos 5 milímetros, pero justo cuando iban a juntar sus labios se oyeron unos pasos haciendo que se separaran de inmediato

-que hacéis despiertos ha estas horas?-pregunta brock apareciendo

-he?...pues es que no podía dormir y me encontré a misty aquí y nos quedamos hablando-dice ash rojo hasta las orejas

-bueno, creo que me iré a dormir…-dice misty yéndose rápidamente a su habitación

-lo siento ash, creí que estabas solo

-he?

-no soy tonto ash, se lo que estabais haciendo, bueno, casi-dice brock con una picara sonrisa

-cállate, me voy a dormir-dice ash con un leve sonrojo y yéndose a su habitación seguido por brock

…………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………….

a la mañana siguiente fueron a una cafetería a desayunar, los cinco estaban sentados en una mesa

al lado de una ventana, brock estaba al lado de la ventana mirando algunas de la chicas que pasaban o si no a la camarera, en frente de brock estaba casey, al lado de esta misty, enfrente de misty ash y al lado de ash richie.

- entonces tu te vas a ir a ciudad plateada después de que desayunemos no richie?-le pregunta casey dando un mordisco a un bizcocho

-si, y vosotros, cuando os vais a ir para la liga violeta?

-pues supongo que nos iremos ahora también –dice misty

-me han contado que la liga violeta es muy difícil-dice richie

-si, según tengo entendido primero tienes que pasar la ronda eliminatoria, que consiste en cuatro combates, para pasar tienes que ganar los cuatro, si pierdes uno quedas eliminado, además se han apuntado unas 1000 personas, y después de la ronda eliminatoria de esas 1000 solo quedaran 250 personas

-valla pues si que es difícil-dice casey

-que mas da, yo pienso ganar!-dice ash levantado la mano y poniendo los dedos en un gesto de victoria

-ja! Para eso me tendrás que ganar a mí –dice casey

-pues te ganaremos, a que si pikachu!

-pi!

……………………………………0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0…………………………………………

-bueno chicos creo que aquí me despido de ustedes –dice richie

-si, espero que nos volvamos a ver-dice ash

-adios-dice richie yéndose y levantando la mano para despedirse

-bueno, que tal si nosotros nos vamos yendo también a ciudad violeta-dice casey

-si, oye brock se tardad mucho en llegar ciudad violeta? -pregunta misty

-pues no mucho, esta bastante cerca de aquí, mas o menos llegaremos en un día

-entonces esta cerca-dice ash

…………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………….

ash, misty, brock y casey habían estado andando alrededor de una hora, ahora iban por un bosque(N.A:ahora q me doy cuanta no he hecho la descripción de cómo iban vestidos así que la ago ahora) ash , iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca de manga corta con dos rallas de color negro en horizontal y encima un chaleco de color rojo , brock iba con un pantalón marrón oscuro y una chaqueta verde, misty tenia una falda de color azul oscuro y una blusa tres cuartos de tirantes de color azul claro y unas sandalias , y una diadema de perlas que quedaban por detrás de la cabeza (como la de su hermana) y por ultimo casey tenia la ropa de siempre solo que unas tallas mas grandes y sin su habitual peinado y la gorra, ahora tenia el pelo corto por el cuello y en vez de la gorra una cinta en la frente de rallas blancas y negras con el dibujo de un rayo en el centro

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grita misty abrazándose a ash-un bicho! Odio los bichos!Quitarlo de ay!

-tranquilízate misty, tan solo es un caterpie inofensivo –dice ash con una gota en la cabeza

-esta tía no ha cambiado nada, cuando se trata de bichos sigue siendo tan miedica como antes-dice casey riendo, y atrás de ella se veía a brock asintiendo con la cabeza

-me da igual! Quita esa cosa de ahí!-dice misty abrazándose mas a ash

-jajajaja! Valla, jaja, por favor como alguien puede tener miedo de un caterpie como ese

jaja, que pardilla-dice una chica que al parecer también iba en dirección de ciudad violeta

era una chica rubia con el pelo hasta los hombros y de ojos azules

-oye a ti que te importa de que tenga mie… QUITAMELO!-grito misty cuando el bicho empezó a subírsele por la rodilla

-jajaja, ni que la fuese a comer –dice riéndose, mientras ash cogia al caterpie y lo tiraba por ahí

-déjame empaz y no te metas en mis asuntos-dice misty enojada

-yo me meto donde me de la gana chica, además no se que hace un chico tan mono viajando con personas como tu-dice mirando a ash

-pues viajo con ella por que es mi amiga

-oye tu! No insultes a mi amiga o te las veras con migo ¡lagartija!-dice casey muy enojada

-tranquila casey, no pasa nada-dice misty

-que no pasa nada, y un pimiento! Yo no permito que insulten a mis amigos! y menos una tipa como esa!-dice casey

-jajaja, si lo que tu digas mona, vamos que me va hacer una enana como tu –dice riéndose mas fuerte y levantando una ceja

-como que enana! Tengo diecisiete años! –dice casey echando humo por las orejas

-tu? Diecisiete?- dice la chica levantando una ceja y empezando a hacer muecas de cómo si se estuviera aguantando la risa- jajajaja! Estas de coña no enana! jajaja, oh! Vamos tu como mucho no pasas de los quince, jajaja

-que! Oye imbecil, no tengo quince, lo que pasa es que soy baja de estatura

Casey si que tiene 17 años los que pasa es que es muy baja de estatura (N/A: si os acordáis casey siempre a sido muy bajita, bueno pues eso no ha cambiado) y debía medir como 1,59

-si lo que digas mocosa, bueno mi tiempo es muy preciado para pasarlo con ustedes así que me voy-dice ella-adiós guapo-dice girándose hacia ash y guiñándole un ojo

-si adiós, no hace faltas que vuelvas-dice casey-vieja bruja-vuelve a susurrar

-por cierto, mi nombre es scarlet-dice marchándose

-a nosotros como si es el papa de roma-dice misty enojada mas que nada por el coqueteo de scarlet hacia ash

-scarlet! Pero que guapa que es-dice brock con una cascada de babas saliendo por su boca

-tu cierra el pico! O si no te pegare tal patada que te enteras!-dice casey gritando y apuntándole con el bate de béisbol ( el bate ese que siempre tiene con ella o lo que sea)

-si… mejor será qué no repitas ese nombre – dice misty

-bueno que tal si nos vamos yendo-dice ash quien tenía a pikachu bastante callado

-si vamos, oye ash, si pasas a la final, cuales serán los seis pokemon que vas a utilizar-le pregunta brock

-pues no lo he pensado, pero creo que utilizare a pikachu (como no ¬¬), Charizar (este también es obvio), wartoltel (bueno este es el squirtel de ash nada mas que evolucionado, ya se que se fue con la brigada esa, pero es que era mi pokemon favorito y cuando se fue sufrí un trauma)

pigiot, grovyle y a tauros –dice ash contando son los dedos

-buena combinación, y tu casey

-pues usare a mi súper electrabuz!a mi raticate, a mi ampharos (si no sabéis que pokemon es, es como una especie de canguro con rayas negras y amarillas), también a pigiotto, a volteon y por supuesto a mi meganium!-dice casey entusiasmada

-oye chicos ya hemos andado un montón de rato, que tal si descansamos un poco?-pregunta misty

-si tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado-dice ash sonriéndola

-mirar que tal si vamos allá-dice brock señalando hacia un punto del bosque donde se podía ver un pequeño lago

-si! yo voy a nadar!-dice casey corriendo hacia el lago-ahhhh!

-casey!-dice a ver que cae en un hoyo

-huy que daño,-dice pasándose una mano por el trasero

-jujuju! os tenemos mocosos! Ahora darnos a pika…he? Pero si solo hemos atrapado a esa enana!-dice jessy

-que no soy enana!-grita casey desde el fondo del hoyo con una venita el la frente

-el team roquet! ( por que siempre gritan eso si ya saben que son ellos?)-gritan ash , misty y brock

-he! Vosotros tres sacarme de aquí –les dice casey al team roquet

-calla mocosa primero queremos a pikachu!-dice meowth

- tus ganas chaval! … bueno gato! Meganium rayo solar! –dice sacando la pokeball

-no! El team roque despega de nuevo!

-esos tres pueden llegar a ser muy molestos-dice misty ayudando a casey a salir

-ya ves, bueno salir todos! –dice sacando a todos sus pokemons, seguidos de brock ash y misty que hicieron lo mismo

Los pokemon acuáticos de misty y algunos de los demás jugaban nadando en el agua, otros jugaban con una pelota de playa, brock estaba en un lado donde habían dejado sus pertenencias preparando la comida, los cuatro se habían puesto el bañador, misty traía un bikini azul celeste con un dibujo de una flor morada en la esquina de la parte superior y una diadema de perlas de color turquesa ( es como la que lleva su hermana , o como la que se puso cuando se vistió de sirena ) , ash un bañador rojo con dos rallas negras a los lados, brock uno de color naranja y verde y casey un bikini a rayas negras y amarillas , la parte de arriba era como un top que no llevaba tirantes ni nada , casey estaba recostada sobre su meganium , que estaban tomando el sol, y por ultimo ash y misty estaban nadando en le lago

-he misty! Donde se ha metido…-dice ash pensativo mirando hacia los lados buscándola con la mirada

-buuuuuuu! –grita misty saliendo del agua delante suyo asustándolo- jajaja, eh?

Misty al asustar a ash, este se metió debajo del agua por el susto, pero al hacerlo tiro del tobillo de misty hacia abajo sumergiéndola también, después los dos salieron a la superficie riendo

-oye brock-dice casey levantándose y caminando hacia el

-dime-contesta echando un poco de la comida en un platillo para probarla

-le falta sal –dice quitándole el plato y tomándose el contenido

-si es verdad-dice tomando otro platillo y echándole sal a la comida

-cuanto te apuestas a que esos dos acaban liados –dice casey sentándose y mirando hacia ash y misty que estaban riendo

- nada, por que eso esta asegurado, tarde o temprano acabaran juntos

-hoy brock! Esta echa la comida? -dice ash saliendo del agua y sentándose junto a ellos seguido de misty

-no, le faltan unos minutos y estará lista para comer, pero los pokemon pueden comer cuando quieran -dice brock a la vez que los pokemon iban donde estaban los platos con sus comidas

-mañana ya estaremos es ciudad violeta, y la liga es dentro de dos días, así que supongo que habréis entrenado no?

-he pues no…-dice casey sonriendo y con una gotita en la cabeza

-no lo necesito-dice ash

-creído-dicen misty y brock a la vez

……………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………

Pasaron la noche allí, y cuando amaneció fueron otra vez hacia la ciudad violeta , esta vez el viaje fue tranquilo y llegaron a la ciudad sobre las seis de la tarde , se instalaron en el centro pokemon después de entregar los pokemon a la enfermera joy para que los hiciera un chequeo fueron a visitar la ciudad y a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida, después volvieron al centro pokemon, y se fueron a dormir las chicas y los chicos en habitaciones separadas , cuando amaneció fueron donde se celebraba el torneo de la liga violeta

-bien, ya he ido a infórmame, primero tengo que ir al campo 7 y si gano me dirá allí donde esta el siguiente-dice ash- y por cierto casey tu tienes que ir al numero 18

-vale, gracias, hasta luego, y por cierto ¡buena suerte! –dice yéndose

-nosotros nos vamos a esas salas de ahí –dice brock señalando unas salas con un bar

-suerte ash, hasta luego –dice misty y después se marcha con brock

………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………….

-bueno este es el campo siete, aya vamos-dice ash entrando por la puerta de la verja, donde había dentro un campo de combate y un arbitro pero al parecer el oponente todavía no había llegado

-hola, sitúate en el aria del campo que te guste, cuando llegue tu oponente os explicare las reglas –dice en arbitro

-si-dice ash colocándose al lado derecho

Ya habían pasado unos 5 minutos y el oponente no llegaba

-si tu oponente no llega en tres minutos el combate lo habrás ganado tu

-espera! ya llegue, es que se me había roto el tacón del zapato, y no sabia que colonia ponerme-dice una chica rubia con el pelo asta los hombros liso vestida con una minifalda de volantes rosa chicle y un polo de color rosa palido

-pero si esa chica es…-murmura es a ver a la chica

-anda! hola guapo, cuanto tiempo espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho –dice sonriendo

-tranquila

-bueno, las reglas son estas, cada entrenador solo puede utilizar tres pokemon y no puede cambiar de pokemon hasta que este derrotado, bien pueden empezar

-bien yo elijo a pikachu!- dice ash, y pikachu salta desde su hombro al campo

-y yo te elijo sanflora! –dice tirando la pokeball y meneando el pelo (si, justo como en los anuncios de champú)

-pikachu ataque rayo!

-sanflora cuidado!-dice, pero su sanflora ni si quiera se había movido y estaba en el suelo frito

-jo, mi pobre sanflora –dice haciendo un puchero – pues ahora elijo a marril!

Bueno, esta vez no hace falta decir mucho , por que lo venció de un pequeño placaje y el siguiente si fue una derrota pésima, mas que nada por que pikachu ni si quiera tuvo que moverse del sitio por que el pokemon de scarlet se resbalo y se desmayó dando la victoria a ash

-he… ash kepchu de pueblo paleta ha ganado –dice el arbitro-la siguiente sala es la numero 3

-jeje,… bueno creo que… me iré a la siguiente sala-dice con una gota en la cabeza

…………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………………………….

Casey ya había ganado dos de los tres combates y ahora estaba en el último campo

-ya veras, pienso darte una paliza, como lo he hecho con los otros dos, por que mis pokemon son los mejores, y pienso ganar por los electrabuz!

-ya te gustaría chavala, seguro que eres una perdedora como tu equipo – dice el oponente de casey con una sonrisa arrogante

-que! Los electrabuz son los mejores del mundo, y te pienso dar tal paliza que no olvidaras en tu vida!

……………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………

-he! Ash que tal te ha ido-dice brock al ver aparecer a su amigo

-tu que crees? He pasado las finales –dice ash sonriendo

-que bien!-dice misty alegre – casey!

-hola

-como te ha ido -pregunta ash

-pues…he ganado los dos primeros combates…pero el tercero, he perdido! Ese tío me ha ganado con un solo pokemon, dios mío ha sido humillante –dice casey con cascadas saliendo por sus ojos

-valla, lo siento –dice misty

-ahora que lo recuerdo, en mi primer combate fue contra la chica esa scarlet

-oye ash estoy con una depresión muy fuerte y hablando de esa idiota no ayudas-dice casey

…………………………………..0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………

Los días pasaron y ash ya había ganado unos diez combates, pero hoy que era el onceavo se enfrento a un rival muy difícil y perdió, después del combate fue a la sala de entrenadores que estaba vacía

-bueno he estado entre los diez últimos…no es mala posición-murmuro

-ash?-pregunta un chico a sus espaldas con el pelo de color castaño, vestido con una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros

-he? Gary! –dice ash sorprendido

-cuanto tiempo, que tal?

-bien, acabo de terminar un duro combate, pero e perdido

-valla, que combate era?

-el numero once

-bueno, no esta mal, se nota que ash mejorado, yo he llegado al 13

-entonces también estas descalificado? –pregunta ash

-Sip-dice sentándose a su lado –por cierto tu con quien estas viajando ahora?

-pues con brock, con misty que no la encontramos en ciudad acuática y otra amiga que no conoces

-así que estas viajando con la pelirroja he? Supongo que estarás feliz?

-si…bastante-dice riendo-además ya iba necesitando a alguien que controlara a brock, y tu? No te aburres viajando solo?

-bueno, a veces es un aburrido

-si quieres, puedes venirte con nosotros –dice ash

-con vosotros? Pero ash sois cuatro personas, y con migo serias demasiada no?

-cuantas mas mejor, demás cuatro o cinco tampoco es tanta diferencia no?

-ya, pero… no molestare…me refiero a tus amigos

-na! Seguro que se alegran, venga, vamos a decírselo!

……………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………

Misty, brock y casey estaban hablando en una de las salas del centro pokemon

-he chicos! –Dice ash que venia con gary detrás con las manos en los bolsillos –adivinar quien se va a venir con nosotros!-dice atrayendo las miradas de los tres

-gary! Valla, que sorpresa, bienvenido al grupo –dice misty sonreído

-igualmente –dice brock

-gracias, he, pero si esa es-dice mirando a casey

-uh? TU! –dice casey levantándose y señalándole con el dedo

-valla, pero si es la perdedora, que sorpresa, y no se suponía que eras tu la que me iba a dar una paliza?-dice sonriendo arrogantemente

**Continuara…**

……………………...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………….

Bueno ya he terminado el capitulo! este ha sido un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que os haya gustado, bueno ya se sabe que el ultimo componente es gary, que desde luego , no se llevara muy bien con casey, pero en fin ,

Dejar review porfa, que me anima a seguir con la historia

Adiós y gracias a todos los que leen este fic!

0o0khris0o0


End file.
